Dragons Rising
the Dragons Rising Plot This time Jason must use his dragons to save the world. Hopefully he can save the world from Aiko Nakai, she's an evil girl that loves dragons as much as Jason, but she wants to rule the world! * Note: She loves dragons so much she takes form as The Red Dragon. Characters * Jason Therdo * Add yours today :) Roleplay The alarm in jason's room rings. Seems Theo had stayed the night with his older cousin Theo: "Lets go get them." Jason: "Them?" Theo: "Jessie, Chazz, and Seto." Jason: Thinks: "Why Seto Kaiba?" They arrive at the park they are supposed to meet at jessie:so what exactly are we here for? A big building suddenly explodes as a giant red dragon slides out Jason: "That.." Jason's deck begins to glow as all but two turn to real... (His Dark Cat and Dark Kitten are left) Theo: "Whoa!" seto:wtf The Red Dragon: "My name is Aiko! I shall be your king." Jason: "No!" Aiko: "Yes. All dragons are going to be under my control. Except The Dragon Force. which I can sense you are one of them." chazz whispers to seto:any idea whats going on. and man does jessie look good today. seto whispers back:not a clue. and yes...yes she does. jessie:i can here you ya know! Aiko: "So, Jessie and Jason are the two Dragon Force Members!" Jason: "How do we do this?" Theo: "We can finish him. Right Plantog?" (he whispered to his card Plantog) Aiko: "Or you think!" Jason: "We know." Theo: "We can and will destroy your plot..." Aiko yells out and about 1,000,000 dragons appear including Slifer and Ra. jessie:wow...ra and slifer. i remeber creating them. chazz:you created them?! jessie:youve been my friend for how long? did you forget im the galaxy goddess? seto:i didnt. chazz glares at seto Jason: "Stop your bickering and lets go fight!" Dragons Rising: Battle in Little Tokyo! (Jessie versus Slifer) Jason: "Lets go Jessie!" jessie thinks:i hope the three blue eye's i barrowed from seto can help. Slifer *Telepathy*: "No.. they won't! I can easily kill them." Jason: "Oh f*** I doubt blue Eyes white dragon will help.." Jason sees something shimmering under the dirt. Jason: "Huh?" Jason dusts it off, its the extremely rare card Three Eyed Silver Dragon Jason: "Oh my god. I am chosen to have Three Eyed Silver Dragon!" theo: "Let Jessie borrow it!" Jason: "Jessie use it." jessie:um...ok summons the three eyed silver dragon jessie:0.0...holy shit thats cool. jason: Well it is the only one.... chazz:call and attack jessie. jessie:um.....three eyed silver dragon attack with silver beam! the dragon attacks and slifer lose's 500 lp seto thinks:ok i have to admitt that thing is cooler then my b.e.w.d trio Jason: "Theo, maybe she does have a chance... OH! HEre take these two cards." He hands her Night of the Demon spell and DESD... which he found before, which completes the TESD Set jessie:ok then......i'll the night of the demon spell witch lets me re-summon t.e.s.d in his demon form as d.e.s.d. and im not done yet...d.e.s.d use hyper demon speed! slifer lose's 1000 lp making his total lp 500 chazz thinks:yes...now she only needs to attack him one more time. Slifer: "I use the trap card diminishing lifepoints! It reduces you to my life point ammount too. I attack with Hyperbeam!" Jason: "Go Blue Dragon!" *He throws out Call of the Blue Dragons Card* "Take the hit for Jessie!" jessie:thanks, and now that slifer's turn has ended i think ill have the d.e.s.d use hyper demon speed again. the dragon attacks and slifer's lp hit zero seto:take that you egyptian god! chazz:yeah....he didnt even fight like a god......the slifer slaker. jessie thinks:those two are so weird. Aiko: "So you defeated Slifer. But can you defeat RA!?" Dragons Rising: Jason versus Ra (The Egyptian Falling Out!) Jason: "I have to battle RA?!" Theo: "No sweat, just use your new dragon." Jason: "But ra... he's the egyptian god!" Theo: "Jess, what do you think?" jessie:it's true that i created ra to be the most powerful of the gods. but since he's here i have the power to weaken him. Jason: "If Slifer is defeated doesnt that mean Ra is weakened?" jessie:to some degree yes. but he can get stronger. see with all the dragons within ra's grasp he can drain them of power and get stronger. i know that is obelisk's ablity but the gods can share ablity's. Jason: "So I'm screwed?" Theo: "Royally." Jason: "Oh fuck." Sends out TESD and the Night of the Demon s he can have DESD out in the beginning. Ra: "That will not do much against... MY RA BLAST!" Theo: "Wtf?" Ra: "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!" It lands a clean hit on DESD... DESD explodes. Jason: "Jess. plan of attack?" chazz whispers to seto:doesnt jessie have 3 red eyes black dragons? seto whispers back:yeah. but i dont see how they could help. there weaker then my blue eyes. jessie:-laughs evily- poor ra, you think you cant be beat. here, jason...i want you to take my red eyes, and seto's blue eye's trio's.-whispers-and fuse them to make the purple eyes silver dragon. Puts them into a special box that fuses them automatically. Jason: "PURPLE DESTRUCTION!" 1000 damage is dealt in LP to RA! jessie:if you wanna make the p.e.s.d stronger just have him use his ablity. it lets him absorb some of ra's power. Jason: "I activate the spell card DRAGON DOOM! This obliterates all dragons on the field, even you ra..." Ra: "NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Ra explodes. Dragons Rising: Chazz versus Obelisk: Prized Godly Battle! chazz:i have to battle that?!?!?! jessie thinks:oh god.....why does it have to be chazz. why not seto. chazz:wtf do i do? that thing is like.....huge...and blue. seto:just call out a dragon and kick his ass. chazz thinks:but i dont have any dragons. seto hands chazz his b.e.w.d trio. jessie gives him her r.e.b.d trio. Jason: "Take the three cards that helped beat Slifer. TESD, NOTD, and DESD." Category:Roleplay